


Kindling

by jannettie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Arson, Betrayal, Dark, F/F, Forced Relationship, Lesbian Character, Manipulation, Possessive Behavior, Spanking, Unhealthy Relationships, obssession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jannettie/pseuds/jannettie
Summary: Andi lived in her Victorian house--a life full of luxury. Though one day her life is turned to peril when her ex-best friend has her mind set on having her and will go far to keep her.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is not an endorsement of this unhealthy relationship or behavior. if someone displays these toxic traits please run.

The ashes of her house crumbled in front of her; her home had burnt to a crisp--tarnished and ruined. The smoke of the fire had painted the dark blue sky. 

Andi crinkled her nose, it smelled of old burnt wood. The firefighters had failed to control the unruly fire and Andi had failed to control the one who had started it. 

People and cars crowded the area, they were watching with mixed horror and fascination. Who would dare to set the Garcia house on fire? Who had the guts and the unbridled rage to do so? 

Well, no one except Aurora. 

"Excuse me," Andi said as she tried to maneuver her way towards her mother, who, in a red fur coat, was wailing and flapping her arms in hysteria. 

"Oh sweetie," she cried. "I'm so sorry this happened."

Andi rubbed her watery eyes, her childhood home was gone. Her possessions, the memories, the faint smell of home. All gone. "S'kay," she said, attempting to calm her mother. "Not your fault." 

"Maybe not," she said softly, cautious of potential eavesdroppers, "but I should've stopped this somehow." 

Andi didn't have the heart to tell her that it was in fact herself that should've stopped this. She should've known. She let the guilt swallow her whole. 

An officer came up to them. He was a white middle-aged man with a brown beard; he looked like a man who would only communicate in grunts. He addressed the two huddled up women, "I have a letter addressed to," he coughed, "to uh Andi Garcia..?" 

Her mom's brown eyes widened almost comically. Andi snatched the letter (she completely forgot about how the law enforcement should check for prints first) and read the first and only line.

_How about now?_

*

Andi's aunt was significantly less wealthy than the Garcia family. Her home was warm and cozy but a little crowded. It was better than living on the streets though, that was for sure. She huddled on the couch, grateful that she had a place to stay and grateful for the hot chocolate in her hand. She wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she did know one thing. She had to hunt down Aurora. 

Andi didn't know her aunt very even if she lived right on the other side of town. Her aunt was a little odd and eccentric, but in ways that were not endearing. She wore expensive clothes but cheap shoes, and her earrings never matched her outfits. She spoke as if she was always talking to a dumb child, and that made everyone who talked to her frustrated. 

Her mother sighed. "You should be asleep by now. Why don't you head down by the guest room?" 

"I can't really sleep right now."

She nodded. "I understand, but you need rest." She then looked to the fireplace and sighed once again. "Please." 

Andi nodded as if she were agreeing, but she wasn't. As soon as everyone turned off the lights and everyone went off to sleep, she had a very important call to make.

*

She dialed the number. It rang once, twice, thrice and there.

“Hello?” the voice croaked slightly. 

“I know what you did,” she said as she tried to keep her tone strong and demanding. “I could go to the police. Turn your name in.” 

“With what proof? I did nothing wrong. I only showed you what I was capable of.” 

Maybe in another universe, Andi would be happy and comforted from the sound of Aurora’s voice. It once did but that was before. Before she wanted to control everything she did. What she wore, how she acted, and how she loved. 

“I was inside there Aurora! I could’ve died!” she whisper yelled, her tears coating her eyelashes. “I thought at least you still cared if I lived or died. Or did you want my body absolutely incinerated?” 

“Let me get one thing clear,” Aurora started, “I adore you. I would never destroy your body. I might do things you don’t agree to. But I would never.” 

Andi laughed. The notion that Aurora adored her was a morbidly funny one. Aurora only ever cared about herself and her possessions. She would know, she used to be in love with her best friend. 

“I wouldn’t,” she reassured twice as if that made any difference. 

“I need you to leave me alone.” 

“Don’t be childish. I’m coming for you whether you like it or not.” 

And just like that, she hung up. 

Andi cried herself to sleep that night. 

* 

She woke up to her phone destroyed, it was crushed into small pieces of glass and metal. She examined it and looked for the SIM card but no luck. 

Just her luck. 

She dressed in a cute floral sundress with matching earrings. If her life was falling apart, the least she could do is look good while it was. Vain or not she didn’t care. 

“Darling could you go out and buy the groceries for your aunt. We’ve run out of milk. I need milk for my daily coffee!” she yelled dramatically, wanting her fix on her caffeine addiction. 

“So I’m really buying groceries for you then?” she asked teasingly. 

“Maybe,” her mom dragged on her vowels. 

“Okay, I’ll go.”

*

The farmers' market was a relieving breath of fresh air. Andi hadn't gone to the farmers' market in a long time, even though she appreciated the organic foods and the support to the environment. But she was used to her food just appearing in her refrigerator 

She inhaled then exhaled. It was a relieving breath of fresh air indeed.

Her favorite section was the fruits. They were filled with local foods such as apples, blackberries, and peaches. 

People around her pointedly looked at her, and that was what she expected. She lived in a small upper-class town filled with pretentious people. They all superiority complexes and knew everything about everyone. 

So it wasn't surprised, and Andi took it all in stride. All attention was good attention after all. 

As she was collecting her groceries and of course the milk her mother requested, she noticed a familiar figure follow her. 

Honestly, she was a bit shocked. For her to follow Andi so openly was out of character. Out of the duo, Aurora was always the cleverest. She had always excelled in high school and college without trying. It had always irked her, because while Aurora was reaping the benefits of her gigantic brain, Andi was barely trudging along with average qualifications. 

With quick small steps, she followed her stalker. Aurora wouldn't hurt her, at least not physically right? 

While Aurora was borderline psychotic, they've always had an intimate relationship. A part of her still trusted her old friend not to do anything insane (besides arson). Confronting the tall black-haired arsonist--at that time--seemed to be a good idea. 

She shuffled and huffed, not used to the exercise. She maneuvered around the bustling people. But Aurora stopped her tracks and instead looked straight at her and smiled. 

A shudder crept up her spine.

She continued to tread into the outskirts of the area and it increasingly got more isolated. She, unfortunately, realized that was a huge mistake. 

No wonder she had struggled in school. 

She started to leave and so she did. But her arm was yanked to the right. 

"Ow," she yelped. 

"Get over here!" she demanded. 

"No, get off me! Now!"

"You're not in any place to make demands little girl."

"Excuse you?" she said, so offended by the infantilization. Seeing Aurora's blank face made her fume even more. With her face red with embarrassment and the small workout, she spat on her. "Fuck you." 

"You're going to regret that." she hissed. And she was right. 

She was punched right on the side of the head, rendering her to the ground. She rubbed her aching head and hoped that she wouldn't get any brain damage. At least not more than already. 

“I thought you said you'd never hurt me," she said, her voice coming out like a whine. 

Aurora sighed, as if Andi was being unreasonable. "Sometimes sweet thing, we have to compromise our values for the greater good." She cradled Andi's neck, looking at her with adoring eyes, and stuck a needle right into the pretty bronze skin. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no endorsement of this behavior it all WRONG also don’t romanticize this please!!

Andi woke up sore and confused. Her neck ached and she shook slightly from fear. 

"What. The. Fuck." 

Her hands and feet were both tied together but the rough feeling of the ropes contrasted with the soft feeling of the comforter she was gently placed upon. 

"I don't think that language is befitting of little girls like you," Aurora said, slipping onto the bed. It bothered Andi just how casual she was. How cool and composed she was. And how condescending she was. 

She had always hated that about her.

"Little girls like me? Please, shut the fuck up Aurora."

_Smack_

Aurora landed s sharp spank on her upper thigh. "What did I just say?"

"Don't care," she spat, "take me home."

"Don't you remember? I burnt your home."

"I hate you," she hissed. The only thing keeping her from having a panic attack was imagining her gauging out Aurora's pretty hazel eyes. But she was right, she had no home anymore. The thought brought tears to her eyes. 

Aurora smirked. "I know everything about you. And one thing is for sure. You don't hate me." 

"I wouldn't be so sure," she said plaintively. 

Aurora went to kiss her forehead even as Andi wiggled to get away. "Oh, how I absolutely adore you. It's such a shame that you had to end our friendship." 

Andi didn't like thinking about it. Just mentioning it to her was painful. 

"You forced by hand by the way you were acting! Telling me what to wear, say, and do? What kind of healthy friendship is that?" she cried. Everything was catching up with her. Lines of mascara ran down her pink soft cheeks. 

"One where I own you." 

"I'm not an inanimate object. I'm a person, not a possession!" she tried to reason with her. As clever as Aurora was, once she had her mind set on something, it was hard to stop her. But her hands were tied.

It looked like she was in some sort of underground apartment and she still had to find a way to escape. But reasoning with her stalker was her safest bet. "Please let me leave," she pleaded. 

Aurora ignored her reasoning. "Maybe one day you can leave the premises. But that day is far away and for now, you can stay here and entertain yourself in other ways." 

"I'll fucking kill you before any of that ever happens you goddamn bitch!" she screamed at her, her buttons finally bushed too far. She was fuming, she didn't care about the consequences. She just needed to dig in deep into Aurora's brain that she was crazy to think such things. She regretted ever falling in love with her in the first place. 

“One,” she said and gripped her tied arms. “You are not capable of killing me.”

She manhandled Andi in where her stomach was on Aurora’s lap and her ass was in the air. “Two: language I said.” 

Aurora’s lifted her hand and swung hard at her perky ass, her dress barely covering it. 

Andi unsuccessfully tried to wiggle away, but alas, her limbs were tied. 

“Stop it,” she cried. She was humiliated, it was one thing to talk down to her, but to treat her like an unruly child? How embarrassing. 

“I’ll stop when you quit misbehaving.” 

After a couple sharp smacks Aurora lifted the white sundress and yanked down her lacy panties. 

Her hand came down even harder. 

“Fuck you, asshole,” she yelled. Obviously the lesson hadn’t settled in yet. 

Aurora smiled internally. While this punishment was supposed to sting, it was more meant as a psychological humiliation tactic. As her work wasn’t finished, she left the bed to get another implement.   
  


Andi was under the impression that her punishment had ended. She seethed at Aurora’s turned back. 

She whine and whimpered, unable to soothe her sore red ass. But then Aurora returned with a hairbrush. 

“I thought you finished!” she said cutely betrayed. 

“You thought wrong little girl. You shouldn’t curse or yell at me.” With that, she took off her dress and bra and laid her over her lap. 

Smack. 

Aurora had tainted her ass a nice shade of red and Andi was already whimpering, but she wasn’t done yet. There were parts of her ass that didn’t match the rest. 

She parted her cheeks. 

“No,” Andi yelped. “I’m begging you!” 

“We’re almost done sweetheart,” she cooed and spanked her asshole with the hairbrush. She used less force but the effect was the same. She laid spank after spank until her hole was an irritated red. 

Andi wailed. 

“All done,” she soothed. “I hoped you learned your lesson.” 

Aurora left the bedroom. 


End file.
